


Changeover

by unwindmyself



Series: curious shapes shift in the dark [74]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Developing Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fix-It, Gen, Plans, Sailor Moon References, Skype, Vampire Family, agency and choices!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apparent triad discusses practical plans; Willa and Braelyn do-but-don't discuss relationship quandaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changeover

**Author's Note:**

> Part two, "Watch the Moon Disappear."

“Is everyone decent in there?” Eric calls as he enters the room, playfully averting his eyes just in case.

“You’re a dick,” Nora sings out, tossing a pillow at him and making Jessica giggle.

He pointedly dodges that, leaning against the bureau.  “I’ve just spoken to Pam,” he says, “and she suggested it may be wise to consider a less out-of-the-way home base.”

Jessica wrinkles her nose.  “Bill’s?”

“God, no,” Eric laughs.  “How does house hunting sound?  We could pretend to be one of those absurd conservative sister-wife arrangements.”

“Dick,” Nora repeats, sounding beleaguered.

“Seriously, I mean, Bill’s is there if, y’know, we gotta,” Jessica offers half-heartedly. 

“Actually that won’t be necessary,” Nora says as she rolls off the bed, in part just because she doesn’t want Jessica thinking she’d go back on the talk they just had.  “And neither will house hunting.  The Authority kept safe houses in sizable communities.  It’ll take a bit of doing, perhaps, but it stands to reason that one of the Shreveport houses will suit us.”

“Of course,” Eric sighs dramatically.  To Jessica he adds, “They’d have needed to keep houses in which to put up their spies and lackeys.”

Jessica giggles again.  “You didn’t think much of them, did you?”

“I’m still not entirely sure why my sister wasted so much time with them,” Eric says.

“And I’m still wondering how you were content spending literal centuries fucking off,” Nora says cheerfully as she pulls a dress over her head.

“Meow,” Jessica interjects.

“Anyway, give me half an hour in the library, all right?” Nora says.

“Yes, ma’am,” Eric replies, saluting.

 

* * *

 

“So yours doesn’t even show up until the end?” Willa asks, eyes darting between monitors (one with a Hulu window open, one with Skype up).

“The end of the first season, yeah,” Braelyn says on the other end.  “It’s better than, like, Saturn though.  She’s not even in it till season three and doesn’t even really power up till the end of that.  Right now Adi’s girl is the only other one here.  This season is a really long origin story.”

Willa nods, but before she can say anything Nora swings the door open and comes traipsing through.

“Who is it?” Braelyn asks, straining to see from the confines of her computer screen.

“Aunt Nora,” Willa says, turning to offer a bright, “Hi!”

“Hello, Willa,” Nora returns.  “Who are you – no, I don’t need to ask.  Hello, Braelyn.”

“Hey, Nora,” Braelyn exclaims, waving.

“We’re just watchin’ TV,” Willa explains.  “D’you want me outta your hair?”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Nora says, sitting at the second computer.  “I just need to get some files.”

Despite the fact that the Authority had been almost entirely self-contained, Molly – dear Molly – had insisted they back up to a remote server, in case something drastic was to happen.  It’s a pretty good bet that she hadn’t considered anything _this_ drastic, but Nora is retroactively very grateful for her pragmatism.  It means that she doesn’t have to hack into the real estate agents’ databases (not that she wouldn’t be able to, but it’d be a pain in the ass).

Willa shrugs, turning back to her girlfriend and the computer to type:

_> >Do you mind doing this instead?  I know Nora said it wasn’t a thing, but._

_> >Nah, it’s fine.  More private that way._

_> >It’s not like we were having cybersex or something!_

_> >Would you wanna?_

Willa pauses, making a funny gasping noise as she reads that and completely cursing the fact that the camera is still on so Braelyn can totally see her face as she ponders this.  They haven’t really talked about the whole… sex… thing… and she’s more than a little apprehensive.  It’s not like she has that much in the way of experience herself (aside from the _one_ time that she and Mallory got tipsy enough to decide it was a good idea to finger each other, about all she’s done is heavy petting) and, y’know, Braelyn is still technically an infant.

Kind of.

It’s complicated.

“Are you all right, dear?” Nora asks without looking away from her screen.

“Yeah,” Willa murmurs sheepishly.  She turns her attention back to the chat screen.

_> >Could we maybe talk about this not in the middle of Sailor Moon?_

Braelyn’s worrying her lip as she studies this response, but finally she types back:

_> >Yeah.  I shoulda thought it through better, I’m sorry._

Before she thinks better of it, Willa goes back on mic, her voice low enough that while Nora will hear it, she’ll know not to listen too close.  “Hey,” she murmurs, “don’t apologize, okay?  This is just kind of weird uncharted territory and I don’t wanna rush into anything or make it weird or… whatever.”

(Nora, for her part, covertly plugs in a pair of headphones and boots up the iTunes library.  It’s mostly Pam’s collection, so the best option is smoldering instrumental jazz; even though it seems silly, it’s a better option than intruding on her younger niece’s apparently necessary private conversation.)

“I know,” Braelyn says.  “I mean, that you’re tryin’ to be careful with me.  I appreciate that.  But we do need to talk about this, ‘cause like…”

“ _Braelyn Felicity, get your butt down here!_ ” Andy’s voice comes roaring from somewhere offscreen.

Braelyn winces.  “Sorry, I gotta go do the family thing,” she says.

“Don’t worry about it,” Willa says.  “We can pick this up whenever, okay?”

“Yeah,” Braelyn agrees, expression shifting into a sheepish sort of smile.

“Oh, an’ while I’m thinkin’ about it?” Willa adds.  “‘Felicity’ is freakin’ adorable.”

Braelyn blushes. “It’s new,” she says. “Daddy only bothered givin’ us middle names a few nights ago.”

“Well, I like it,” Willa declares. “Not, y’know, that whether or not I approve matters, but…”

“I get it,” Braelyn smiles.

“ _Brae, come on!”_ Charlaine shouts, also from offscreen.

“I gotta go,” Braelyn murmurs apologetically. “Text you later?”

“Yeah,” Willa agrees. “I got my phone.”

“Cool.” Braelyn stands to go, then turns back to blow a kiss before signing off.

“Aunt Nora, you can take your headphones off now,” Willa says, sounding amused.

 

* * *

 

Her sisters are all waiting for her at the door, all looking some variation of smug and all too knowing.

“You’re never gonna believe it,” Danika announces, grinning. “Dad bought us _kittens_.”


End file.
